Brake pads are a wearable part of a vehicle's brake system, and need to be replaced when they become worn out. Current approaches for determining brake pad wear, however, tend to merely indicate when brake pads are fully worn, for example, using a brake pad indicator that causes the brakes to squeal when the indicator contacts the brake disc or that causes an indication on a dashboard of the vehicle to be presented. It may be useful for a driver to know a current wear condition of the brake pads before the brake pads are fully worn, for example, to plan for vehicle maintenance. However, it can be difficult to determine a current wear of the brake pads.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for non-contact brake pad wear determination of one or more brake pads associated with a vehicle.